Normally, dedicated pieces of software are prepared for both a client and a server when a remote operation is performed between the client and the server. By causing the dedicated pieces of software to run in collaboration with each other, the server can be operated from the client, and processing results of the server can be displayed on the client.
For example, with remote operations using a technique such as VNC (Virtual Network Computing), remote desktop or the like, an operation of a keyboard or a mouse connected to a client is notified from the client to a server. Then, the server executes a process as if a keyboard or a mouse connected to the server is operated. Then, the server transmits its output screen to the client. The client displays the output screen of the server on an output screen of the client itself.
In association with the above described technique, a calculating machine system having an I/O device virtualized to allow an I/O device of a server computer to be used from a client computer is known.
Also a process for selectively leading or re-leading an access and a control, which are performed for a USB device connected to the client computer, for the server computer is known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-258840    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-195981